


Sol gets throat fucked

by hydropi



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydropi/pseuds/hydropi
Summary: I think they both would enjoy having their hair pulled tbh and I am terrible at titles
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Ky Kiske
Kudos: 15





	Sol gets throat fucked

They didn't know how it started. 

Maybe it was the knowing glances they gave each other. Maybe the tension built up from years of sparring finally broke. Maybe it was the look of each other sweaty and worn out from their fight. 

It doesn't matter how it started. All that mattered now was the feel of their bodies pressed together. Their lips together in a moment of passion as they tried to remove as much clothing from the other. They pulled away for just a moment to breathe before immediately capturing each other in another. Their kiss deepened. Their tongues intertwined as they tried to get closer to one another 

Sol pulled away with reluctance from the other. His hands moved as his head lowered. One pushed Ky closer to him and the other grabbed Ky's hair and pulled his head back as he kissed at his throat. Ky moaned from the sudden sensation. Spurred on by the moans, Sol bit and sucked at Ky's throat leaving marks on every spot he could. 

He pulled away to look at his handiwork. He grinned when it was clear that Ky would have a hard time covering some of them up. Ky was a mess. He was blushing and panting heavily with an obvious tent in his pants. 

"Why did you stop?" Ky breathed out. 

"I figured you wanted to move things along," Sol said as he moved one of his hands to cup Ky's clothed erection. 

Ky choked back a moan from the sudden contact and nodded frantically. Sol planted himself between Ky's legs and worked to lower the blonde's pants. They weren't even fully off before he started to kiss a trail down Ky's chest and stomach stopping just before his destination. 

He looked up at Ky as he pressed his mouth against his closed erection. Ky's hand covered his mouth to silence a moan. Ky's body twitched from the pleasure. His hips tried to thrust up to get more contact with Sol's mouth. Sol pushed his hips down limiting his movement. Ky groaned in frustration. Sol continued to kiss and suck his cock through his underwear enjoying the sounds coming out of Ky. 

"Hah.. stop teasing," Ky whispered.

Sol decided to take mercy on him and released his cock from its cloth prison. Precum was dripping from it. He wrapped his hand around it and began to please him at a slow rate. Ky grunted from the direct contact. He tried to thrust up but one of Sol's hands was still holding him down. He moaned to try to get Sol to move more to no avail. Sol laughed internally at his struggle. 

"Sol.. Please," Ky moaned.

"Please what, Ky. Tell me what you want." Sol replied as he teased the head of Ky's cock. 

Ky grunted at the sensation. "Please.. Please give me more, Sol" he begged. 

Sol decided to answer his pleas. He made eye contact with Ky as he lowered his mouth onto his cock going all the way down to the base. Ky the his head back and moaned as he was enveloped in the warmth of Sol's mouth. Sol pulled back leaving just the tip in his mouth before going all the way down again drawing a long moan out of Ky. He repeated this at a slow pace, enjoying all of Ky's moans. 

Ky's hips thrashed underneath him, his hands still holding him down. He took pity on him and let go of Ky. 

Ky moaned as he was finally able to quicken the pace. His hands reached down and fisted themselves in Sol's hair pushing and pulling his head in time with his thrusts, fucking his throat. Sol groaned from the rough treatment and palmed his neglected member through his pants. 

Sol released himself and stroked in time with Ky's thrusts. He was close and so was Ky.

Ky's pace became erratic. His grunts and moans filled the air. With one final grunt his hips stilled and he came in Sol's mouth. Sol swallowed each drop and finished a second later, covering his hand in his release. Ky's heavy breathing stopped and he reluctantly pulled out of Sol's mouth. 

Sol sat up and looked disastrous. Spit dripped around his lips and his hair was messy from Ky's grasp. Ky could come again just from the sight of him. 

They stared at each other for a moment before pulling each other into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to the solky discord server!! I know I'm not that active but I still like reading what you all say <3


End file.
